Choices
by Khaaaaaaan
Summary: The choices we make in life, even the tiniest, most minute, affect everything. She was bred into a life of lies and deceit. He hated it all. When business forces them together, will they make it work or implode in spectacular fashion? Punk/OC with a little Daniel/Brie.
1. And I Love Her

Hey everyone, so this is my first story in a loooooooong time. Work and social lives are a bitch, yeah? But I got the itch and so here goes. I used to be a huge wrestling fan but honestly, haven't regularly watched it in about 7 years. But I got talked into watching a ppv and was impressed by CM Punk. So, I did a little history research and voila...a story.

**AN**: I have a tendency to start stories at the end. Go with it. Also, this will be an M. Not because of smutty smut (even though there might be one or two of those...eventually), but because I write how I talk and I have a sailor mouth. Now, this first chapter's a little gooey, but I'll be putting the second chapter up later today and it'll be a little more informative.

*********khan*********

_She gives me everything and tenderly, the kiss my lover brings, she brings to me...and I love her_

_-The Beatles "And I Love Her"_

_10/20/13 Chicago, IL_

"You remember when we first met?"

"Yeah...that was a hellava day."

"Ha! I was such a naïve little shit. 27 and I thought I knew it all. Thanks for that, by the way. For changing me...for the better."

He smiled, "You're welcome."

She started. "And..."

"What?"

"Come on, I changed you too. You were an asshole when we first met. You were high on your horse and would not mingle with stupid idiots. That was what you called half the fucking company, right?"

"Still is half the company."

"But you like them at least now...and they love you."

"Well, everyone loves me eventually. What can I say?"

"I didn't love you for a while."

His eyebrows knitted together, "I know and that was completely my fault." And then, that trademark smirk. "But...you're in bed with me now so I win."

"Jesus...insufferable man."

They both laughed but then his brows did that knit thing again. She relaxed and simply waited and looked at his beautiful face, knowing he had something to say.

"We're gonna be okay, yeah?"

She had the grace to not laugh and settled for smiling.

"Phil, after all the years and lies and secrets and drama, if we weren't going to be okay...I wouldn't be here now."

His face stayed stoic, but his eyes- those pools of green that always made her weak- said everything.

"What about Daniel?"

"He's going to be fine. We both love him."

"Yeah. God, we were just being idiots this entire time."

She gave out a small snort, "Yeah we were. Guess you're part of that idiot side of the company now, huh?"

"Ha! Whatever. I'll never be as dumb as those fools."

He had missed this: the easy conversation, the content silence, her smiles, her eyes, her love. How could he have been away from her for so long?

"You're perfect, you know that?"

Her brows rose, "Bullshit, I am."

He laughed at her frank assessment, "I mean, to me. For me. You are perfect and I'm never letting you out of my sight. Ever again."

"Good. Cause if you ever leave me again, I'll kill you. Slowly."

"No worries there, babe."

Her laugh was genuine and carefree then. "God, Phil, I love you."

"Same here, Scar. Same here."


	2. Guess I'm Doing Fine

As promised, here's the second chapter. This one's just information about my OC, Scarlett, and how she connects to the wwe world. The juicy drama goodness and first meeting between she and Punk will happen next chapter, which I'm writing now. Maybe 3 chapters in one day? Am I that good? Maybe.

Also, I do not live in Chicago. Have never actually set foot in the city. But I wanted this to be somewhat authentic. So, if any of you are from there and the places I'm referencing don't quite make sense, apologies in advance. I looked for places that would fit into context, but with no first-hand experience, I had to wing it and pick from the lovely information on the internet.

*********khan*********

_I just wade the tides that turned till I learn to leave the past behind_

_-Beck, "Guess I'm Doing Fine"_

_Three Years Earlier_

_August 26th, 2010- Houston, TX_

Scarlett McMahon was the odd one in her family. Everyone said so. Hell, most people even forgot her parents had a third child. She saw pictures of her parents, sister and brother at events and realized they looked like a complete unit. She never had quite fit in. No surprise, really, considering she was the "accident." Everyone was surprised when Vince and Linda had announced the pregnancy but they had trooped on and she had the same pampered childhood that Shane and Stephanie had. Grew up travelling around the world. Her passport had way too many stamps. Her first piggyback ride was on the expansive back of Hulk Hogan. Her first gelled-up mohawk came at two and was done by Mr. Perfect. The first curse she ever repeated was "shit." She was three and Bobby Heenan had yelled it across the room backstage.

But that world had never truly fit. When she was 10, she told her mother she didn't want to travel anymore. She didn't enjoy it like Shane and Stephanie, who were obviously going to work for the company for the rest of their lives. She just wanted everything to be normal. So she spent most of her teen years alone. Well, not completely. She had nannies and her family was there. Just not a lot. But that was fine with her.

Her rebellion, if you wanted to call it that, started around 14. She was a really smart girl and got bumped up a grade so all her school friends were a year, if not two, older than her. So, as they got into adult stuff, so did she. Now, mind you, these were prep kids so it wasn't your normal teenage rebellion. Or maybe it was, but with more money. Instead of weed, it was coke and ecstasy. Instead of asking people to buy them cheap beer and liquor, it was stealing it out of their parents' collections. Bottles of Dom, Johnnie Walker Blue and Grey Goose were regular. It was on one of these nights, in a coke and vodka-feuled haze, that she lost her virginity to some guy at her friend Annie's house. She was 15. She thinks his name was Brad. She never actually found out.

When she graduated from high school at 16- surprisingly on time and with decent grades-, her parents and siblings finally confronted her. They said since her grades never slipped, they chose to look the other way. Her dad told her he had people always watching her anyways so he knew she was never in any real danger. Bullshit, she had told him. She could've overdosed at any time. Her parents hadn't appreciated that. She had stormed off and it had taken Shane to talk to her and make her realize she was spiraling. Shane had always been her favorite. Considering their age gap- 13 years-, he never treated her like an unwanted baby sibling. He listened and gave her respect. He gave her awesome music to listen to- she would always love him for Radiohead- and he tolerated listening to her 90s teen pop crushes. She loved him, pure and simple. Their relationship wasn't tarnished by abandonment, like her parents, or resentment, like Stephanie. Oh Stephanie...where to start? If she had a syndrome, it was "I was the baby and only princess and then this other shitty princess came along"-itis. She and her sister had tolerated each other throughout childhood and then their relationship was "holidays only" when Steph left for college. It was ok, she didn't really miss her.

Anyways, enough about family. Where were we? Right. Intervention. So basically, her family told her she had to go away to college to get distance from her friends and the destructive path she was on. They'd let her go anywherer, they said, as long as it was at least 500 miles away. So, looking at a map, she did what any smart, logical person would do: she closed her eyes, swirled her finger around and plopped it down. Opening her eyes, she looked at her new home: Chicago. Thanking her lucky stars she didn't land on some tiny, podunk town, she did some research and applied to Roosevelt University. Interested in journalism, she knew they had a good program and after taking the summer and fall semester to get her shit together (read: rehab), she packed her bags and moved to the Windy City.

Chicago was a total mindfuck and she meant that in a good way. She met a new set of people. Ones who didn't think they were entitled to everything. She made several friends quickly and had a blast hanging out with them, not even drinking and doing drugs. I mean, sure she still liked to drink but she stuck to beer. But the drugs were gone and she didn't mind one bit. She also got a job which her parents didn't like at all. They said she didn't need it, but she countered that it was exactly what she did need. Stability. Responsibility. They eventually huffed and just told her to be careful. She was a waitress at this restaurant called The Publican. All throughout college, she stayed there cause her bosses were sweet and didn't question how she knew so much at 17 about the alcohol and food they served.

The most important event in those college years, however, was meeting her best friend, Brianna Garcia-Colace. She was a server too and they instantly latched onto one another at the Publican. They were the same age and liked a lot of the same things: good beer, good music, hot dudes. Scarlett went out on dates all the time. With her long, flowing brown-black hair and light gray eyes, she was a magnet for men and she never turned down dates. However, none of the men that asked her out ever got past a few dates. She needed a man with an edge, someone with a little dirt on 'em. Brie, on the other hand, found her perfect man soon enough. His name was Bryan and it nauseated Scarlett how cute and perfect they were together. She loved them, but it was almost too much sometimes. And to top it off...he was a wrestler, of all things. She had never really talked about her family much to Brie and now she was glad. Even though he was super sweet, she knew wrestlers breaking into the business would take any foot in the door they could get. So she kept quiet and hoped no one would figure out the McMahon connection. She didn't go to any of Bryan's shows, no matter how many times she was invited. She hadn't even heard of Ring of Honor, but she really didn't want to invite any situations that might arise if someone recognized her. Brie said it was a real shame since there were so many hot guys there. Especially this one guy named Phil.

After she earned a double degree in journalism and business, she was 23 and decided Chicago was home. Why start anywhere else when she was in love with this city? She got a job doing music reviews for Time Out Chicago, which was perfect really. Music + writing = perfection. When she turned 19, she had switched to bartending at the Pub, but had moved onto another place once she realized her tattoos might be a problem at the uptown restaurant. Oh yeah, the tattoos...there were several of those now. Her arms were both half-sleeved and her forearms were slowly being covered as well. Her back had a very large piece and her legs had their fair share as well. She only had three tattoo rules: no tramp stamps, no huge chest pieces and nothing on her sides or stomach til after she had kids. That shit never goes back after it stretches that far. Her parents and Stephanie, of course, weren't pleased. But it was her body and the trust fund they gave her at 21 wasn't paying for them. She hadn't even touched it. Put it in the bank in one of those accounts that gave her plenty of interest.

Speaking of family, that brought her mind back to the present day and the situation she was in. Her mother had called asking her to fly to Houston where the pay-per-view was that weekend. Not explaining why- just something vague about a family meeting-, she stressed that it was important. Sighing, Scarlett said ok and arranged her trip. She knew if she said no, she'd never hear the end of it and the guilt trips would be numerous. So, here she was, arriving at Bush Intercontinental Airport and seeing a man with a sign that said her name on it, ready to take her to a conversation she knew couldn't go well.


	3. Bloody M'F'n Assholes

Three chapters in one day? I am a champ. And this one is the longest yet. Whoo! Anyways, the only thing you need to know is this takes place after Punk's first title reign, but before he became one of the bigger stars in the company.

*********khan*********

_Poetry is no place for a heart that's a whore and I'm young and I'm strong but I feel old and tired_

_-Martha Wainwright "Bloody Motherfucking Asshole"_

_August 26th, 2010- Houston, TX_

"Hi sweetheart!" Her mother smiled and opened her arms for a hug. It was comforting but a tad strange. Her mother's smile was a little too big and Scarlett knew what that meant: trouble.

"Hey mom."

"How are things, honey? Still writing?"

"Yep, plugging away."

"Are you still at the other place?"

Scarlett sighed. Her parents were always on her to leave the bar, but it was a home to her. At the Galley, they accepted her for who she was. They didn't treat her like a millionaire's daughter with plenty of money in her own right. Sure, it was a dive, but it was safe. A safe place where she could be herself.

"Mom, it's a bar and no, I haven't left. And won't."

"Evelyn..."

Ah, there it was. Whenever a major guilt trip was about to begin, her mother evoked her dreaded first name. Yes, it was her grandmother's name and she loved her, but Evelyn...so old lady. She had always gone by Scarlett, but her mom resisted like the steel fortress she was.

"Mom, don't start."

"But honey..."

"Mother, please, for real. I'm happy with my life and I'm not changing anything. Nothing any of you say will change that."

Her mother's dramatic sigh, perfected over the years, induced an equally dramatic eye roll from her daughter.

"Fine. Come on, your father's waiting for us."

*********khan*********

Her father and sister were in a very heated discussion when they walked in. Her sister kept repeating "it's not going to work" and her dad reassured her every time.

"It will work. We have a great idea and plan."

Scarlett smirked, "What plan, you guys?"

They stopped and stared but only for a split second. Then, the fake smiles formed. Her father stood and enveloped her in a huge hug. So did Stephanie _and_ she kissed her cheek. Whoa, this was Bizarro World. Her face must've conveyed her thoughts because when Stephanie pulled back, her smile only got wider.

"It's so good to see you, baby sister. How've things been?"

"Good...it's good to see you too, Steph. How are Paul and the girls?"

"Great! The girls are growing like weeds. You should come see them. They miss their aunt Scarlett."

"Sure. Sounds good. I could come over next month sometime." This was the weirdest conversation she had ever had. Stephanie was acting like they were the closest of sisters and that the last time they had spoken was yesterday and not Christmas. Her inner monologue was broken by her father's voice.

"Scarlett...Scarlett...Scarlett!"

"Huh? Yeah Dad?"

"Why don't you take a seat? Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, vodka rocks."

Her mother's eyes and father's glare made her inner child smile.

"Sorry, just kidding. Water's fine."

Her dad cleared his throat, "I'm glad you could come. Your mother, sister and I have a business proposition for you. A favor, really. It'd be something really great for the company. a huge, impactful storyline..."

It was right about there that got Scarlett's attention.

"Wait, storyline...you want me to be on tv? Why?"

"We will tell you all about it as soon as..."

Just then, the door opened and a man Scarlett had never seen before came in. He was obviously a wrestler as he had one of his own character shirts on underneath a black hoodie. His jet black hair was pulled back in a low knot but she could see that it wasn't that long. Probably shoulder length. He wasn't too built, probably 210-220 and he had 4 or 5 inches on her 5'9" frame. There was something about him though...

"Sorry I'm late, everyone. Got caught up with the script for tonight."

Stephanie spoke up, "No problem, we just got started. I guess introductions are in order. Phil, this is my sister, Scarlett McMahon. Scar, this is Phil Brooks. Around here, he's known as CM Punk."

Phil extended his hand, "Nice to meet you, Scarlett."

As he smiled and she really looked at his face for the first time, she realized what that something was. His eyes were fucking gorgeous. Green windows that she felt went straight to his soul and could bore into hers. She knew immediately she could get lost in those eyes if she wasn't careful.

"Nice to meet you too, Phil," she said, returning his smile.

"Phil, please take a seat. Now, you've already got an inkling of what's going on, but my poor sister has none. So, let's begin."

Phil looked at Scarlett with a little pity in his eyes. He knew that her family wanted to do a story that would turn him face again by pitting him against Vince and Stephanie. Scarlett would be involved a great deal, he had been told. If they could convince her.

"So basically, what we need to do is make Phil a good guy to the fans again. This means making him an enemy of someone who everyone hates. That's me and dad."

Scarlett nodded, "And why do you need me?"

Stephanie smiled and took a deep breath. If she worded this wrong, Scarlett would bolt right out the door and she'd never get her grand story.

"The reason we would turn against him is because he's secretly been dating you. He keeps it a secret because he knows we wouldn't approve. So, our friend Paul Heyman- you remember Paul, right?"

Scarlett nodded. She was a little confused.

"Ok so Paul and Phil are friends now but Paul is going to turn on Phil and get surveillance on you guys. He'll show it to us and we'll get pissed and punish Phil and so on and so forth. This'll play out for about two or three months and we would need you on tv for some of it, but we wouldn't expect you to travel full-time. What do you think?"

Scarlett's mouth was a little open. She was still confused. Stephanie's overview didn't sound that bad, but she knew it was the details she'd have a problem with.

"So, why do you need me in this? I'm sure you could come up with another reason that has nothing to do with me."

"But it wouldn't have as big an impact. We want this story to be huge, viral..."

"Viral? Like, as in you want this to be more involved that just tv?" A lightbulb went off in her mind then. "Steph, what did you mean by surveillance?"

"Just some...candid photos. A video maybe. You both live in the same city so it'd be so easy to make this believable even to the internet community."

Phil, who'd been quiet up till this point, suddenly popped his head up. So far, he'd been just fine with the whole thing. Just another story and a step up too. If he'd be feuding with the McMahons, that was a good sign for his career. However, the mention of the internet had him concerned.

"Wait a sec...you want everyone to think this is real? Even the smart fans? You want us to actually be a real couple?"

Stephanie kept her face solid, "In most senses, yes."

"And that would mean..."

"Ya know, you guys go out together, you visit her at work, you guys walk around the city, hold hands at the park, cuddle a little, maybe stay at each other's places occasionally..."

"WHAT?!" Scarlett practically leapt out of her chair.

"I'm not saying you sleep together. Just give the illusion. In public anyway."

"Stephanie," Phil spoke up, "Have you forgotten that I have a girlfriend? Natalie's not going to like this at all."

"It's really just an idea, Phil. Give us two to three months like I said and then Natalie wouldn't have to be put aside anymore."

"Put aside? You mean to tell me, if we agree to this, I'd have to leave her...for real."

"That would work best, yes."

Phil sighed and ran a hand over his face. He looked at Vince and could see the challenge in his eyes. Phil knew his first title reign had been a disaster. They didn't feel he was ready and maybe this was his second chance at a big time story. Of course, he'd have to destroy his personal life to get it. Could he do that? Would she forgive him? His head in his hands, he took several minutes to think.

"Fine. I'll do it."

Stephanie and Vince smiled. "Good, it's settled," Vince clapped.

"Wait a minute, I haven't agreed to anything!" Scarlett was pacing the back of the office. "You guys just expect me to drop everything and do this and I'm saying no. This is crazy. You guys are crazy."

"Evelyn..."

"No Mom, I don't want to do this. There's a reason I don't work for this company. I don't want to be on tv. I don't want to be recognizable on the street and that's what will happen. Brie and I can't go out without her signing at least five autographs."

"But honey, we need you to do this. For your family."

"Oh bullshit! You don't need me for anything."

Stephanie huffed, "Hasn't it always been like you don't need us? You hardly have anything to do with us as it is and you've never done anything for this company. All we need is this simple favor and you're unwilling. We all know you have your perfect little life in Chicago. We all know that, even though mom and dad gave you a great life, you threw that away to be as far from us as possible. To write little columns and work in that biker bar. Well, now your family needs you and you're being just as ungrateful as ever. You could at least do it for all the money mom and dad gave you."

Phil was starting to get a little uncomfortable. He didn't like being stuck in the middle of this family saga and wished Brie would've been a little more upfront with him. When he had told her earlier that day what was going on, all she had done was smile and laughingly say it was going to be "interesting." She didn't say a word about family drama. Sure, he knew of Scarlett. Everyone knew about the McMahon's other daughter, but he didn't imagine she was anything like this. She didn't seem as prim and proper as the rest of them. She sounded like she would be more suited for a biker bar, as Stephanie said. He was even more shocked as Scarlett, who was coldly staring Stephanie down, took off her black jacket, revealing almost fully sleeved tattooed arms. If the situation hadn't been so intense, he would've asked to look at them. He did see one he automatically liked. It was Elvis Presley standing back to back with what looked like Freddie Mercury. There was a microphone in the middle. Were they singing a duet together? That was awesome. He could maybe actually be friends with her if she agreed to this crazy plot. She wasn't a bad-looking girl either. He knew that just by the way his pants tightened slightly upon meeting her, but he wasn't one to fool around. He had Natalie and his lifestyle wasn't one that made it acceptable. But her hair...he had never seen such a beautiful mane on a woman. Thick and luxuriously long, he could imagine grabbing her and nuzzling his face into her hair. Preferably in bed. Whoa...Phil, cool it dude. Remember Natalie? Just as he was about to start a serious mental scolding, Scarlett's voice interrupted. He was a little stunned to find her pacing had stopped and she was about three inches from Stephanie, face to face.

"That money, Steph, is a trust fund and I believe one was given to you and Shane as well. Unlike you guys, I haven't touched mine. It's been sitting there for six years. Just sitting. I make my own money, thank you, so sorry mom and dad, but I really don't owe you guys or this goddamn company anything."

"Scarlett!" Her dad exclaimed.

"I said sorry, didn't I? And as far as Chicago, who made me go there in the first place, huh? Who imposed a 500 mile ban on their own family? Oh yeah, you guys."

"Sweetheart, we did that for your own good," her mother said, near tears.

"Yeah, you did but you also did it to save yourself from any embarrassment that might arise if I'd gotten into any trouble."

Stephanie laughed bitterly, "Yeah well some of us still live there and don't want to be known as a coke whore's sister."

The look that came from Scarlett then would've frozen Phil if it had been directed at him. It scared him to death anyway and it seemed like the entire room had forgotten about him. He was glad and petrified at the same time.

"You're right, Steph. I was a coked-out, drunk, slutty teenager. Of course, I didn't have anyone- my family, for instance- telling me to stop. I didn't have anybody except for those people who did the same things."

"Oh, don't blame us for this."

"I'm not. I'm really not, but I won't put up with snide little comments for the rest of my life. I was a teenager, Stephanie. A stupid, little girl who wanted to be cool and have a real family."

Her dad interrupted at this point, "Steph, why don't you give us a minute with Scar?"

"No problem," Stephanie sneered.

Scarlett sat back down and looked to Phil at her left. "Sorry about that. Still wanna be my boyfriend now?"

Phil smirked, "My love life's always been complicated."

She let out a real laugh then. God, her laugh was heavenly too, he mused. If this thing did go down, he'd have to be careful. Really careful. Scarlett turned to her parents, both behind the desk now. She considered them for a very long time before speaking.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I have a few conditions."

Both parents looked stunned, but eagerly responded, "Okay."

"First, I'm not quitting my jobs. Either of them. I can get mondays and pay-per-view weekends off, but I'm not quitting."

Her parents rather begrudgingly agreed to this.

"I will only do this for a maximum of three months. That means that by November 26th, I'm out. Also, by surveillance, I really hope you mean photos and video that are approved by both me and Phil. I don't want anything out there for some fetish freaks to get their jollies off."

Her dad looked nauseated, "That's fine."

Damn, Phil thought, smart girl. He hadn't even considered that.

"And lastly, you will tell Stephanie to be professional. I'm not dealing with her being a bitch to me for three months."

"Evelyn, that's not nice."

"No and neither was she just now. Do we have a deal?"

Her dad beamed, "Yes."

"So, when do you want this to begin?"

"Today."

Phil smirked, "Let me make a phone call and then, yeah, I guess we can start." He stood and held his hand out to Scarlett, "Babe, you ready?"

She snorted and grabbed his hand, "Sure thing, sweetheart."


	4. Static Waves

Thanks for all the story follows and favorites, but I'd kinda like some reviews. That would be awesome cause you guys are awesome. Also, I thought this would be the last 8/26 chapter, but then I started typing and you know how those things go. So definitely the next chapter will be the end of this insanely long Jack Bauer-esque day. But this is the first one where we get some sweet Phil/Scarlett romantic tension. Oh yeah!

*********khan*********

_I count the steps from where I am to where I started_

_-Andrew Belle, "Static Waves"_

_August 26th, 2010- Houston, TX_

Exiting the office, still hand in hand, Phil and Scarlett were immediately greeted by some familiar voices.

"What the hell are they doing with their hands?"

Scarlett smiled. Bryan always knew the first and most spectacularly awkward thing to say. They turned and walked towards their best friends. Bryan and Brie had come along with Phil to his "big meeting" knowing something juicy was happening and seeing the two exit the office hand in hand only confirmed it.

"So, what happened, you guys?"

Scarlett went in to hug her best friend, "Why don't we go get some food and we'll tell you all about it?"

30 minutes later, in a little bistro down the street, the real couple had been filled in while the fake couple sat across from them, both very amused. Bryan's eyebrows were sky-high and Brie kept giggling every five seconds. She also peppered the two with questions.

"So you guys have to, for all pretense, be a real couple? Like me and Bryan?"

"Yes," Phil replied.

Scarlett jumped in, "Well not exactly like you guys. Behind closed doors, we're just the same as ever. As long as there's not a camera around, we can just be...friends, I guess." She turned her head to Phil with a questioning look and he shrugged. Her eyes rolled. Great, she thought, he's actually the silent type. Brie giggled again and grabbed Scarlett's hand.

"This is going to be fun."

"For you, maybe."

"For all of us. We can hang out, go on double dates...ooooooh, let's find a great karaoke bar and go there tonight!"

Bryan and Phil immediately yelled in unison, "NO!"

"Oh come on guys, you don't have to sing. Just sit there like good boyfriends, buy me and Scar some drinks and be impressed by the combined power of our vocal prowess!"

Bryan caved too easily. He'd do anything for his girl, "Ok babe, but you need to sing a lot. To drown out all those other people who can't sing for shit."

Her glee was uncontainable, "Yay! I love you babe!"

"Yeah yeah," Bryan smiled. He had never met anyone liked Brie. She made him do things he never thought he'd do or secretly enjoy, like karaoke. "So, what about you, man? You in?"

Phil hated karaoke. Despised it. Too many sad saps who wailed and wailed and thought they were the next Whitney Houston. But he had three pairs of hopeful eyes looking at him, two of whom he cared a great deal about and one...well, he didn't know what to think of his new "girlfriend" yet. He knew there was an instant attraction but he also knew a tangled web when he saw one. Her family drama was a dangerous road to traverse and he knew he'd get stuck way too easy. But her eyes...

"Ok, I'll go."

He barely whispered it but Brie and Scarlett were already celebrating.

"Alright, let's go back to the arena. We three got prep to do."

Walking back, Bryan and Brie had their arms round each other, not having a care in the world and talking about nothing in particular. They had always been this way and Scarlett, even though she wouldn't settle, couldn't help the pang of jealousy. She truly wanted to be that free with someone. Looking at the man to her left, she wondered if he and his girlfriend were like that. If she had maybe seen them in the streets of Chicago and felt the familiar pang that she felt now. His voice startled her just a bit.

"Hey, when we get back, I gotta make a phone call but after that, we probably need to talk. Get some details worked out."

"Oh ok. The phone call...your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, better to get it over with."

"What are you going to say?"

He finally looked at her, "I really don't know. I've never broken up with someone on the phone before. Feels very wrong, but I won't be back in Chicago til tuesday and I figure they'll probably want us on tv tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Really that soon?"

"Yeah, if they're building something for the next ppv, they gotta start as soon as possible."

"Oh ok, good thing I brought my computer then. I can work from here."

"So what exactly do you do?"

She told him about the magazine and bar. When she told him the name of the bar, he smirked.

"That's not a biker bar at all. Stephanie's got that all wrong."

"Well, to her, if the bar's not in some five-star hotel, then it's a biker bar."

"I actually know Frank, the owner."

"Oh Frank...I love that man. He's like a second father to me. He's always taken care of me when some asshole's tried to get a little too handsy or when some drunk floozy's thought I was trying to steal her man. I can call and talk to him about anything. One time, we sat at the bar for hours after closing cause my dad had forgotten about my birthday."

"Yeah, he's a great dude. Used to come to my matches all the time when I was first starting out. Called himself my one-man cheering section."

Scarlett smiled, "You know what's funny? We know all these same people and we've lived in the same city for 10 years, yet we've never met."

Phil smiled back, "Yeah well, I've known about you for a while."

"What?"

"Back when Bryan and I were in ROH and he and Brie got together, she always mentioned you and how I'd like you. But she could never get you out to a show."

"Wait...you were that Phil? Brie!"

Brie and Bryan both turned as she yelled. "The Phil you always mentioned when we were in college. This was him!"

Brie laughed and winked, "Yeah, babe, small world, huh? I always told you he was a cutie. Knew you two would end up together somehow."

Phil smirked. This was an interesting little development. If he believed in it, he'd almost think him and Scarlett meeting was fate. If she had come to a show and they'd met and hit it off, they could've been together for...what, seven? Eight years now? They could've been married with maybe a little pint-sized Phil or Scarlett running around. Whoa! Brain, settle down! You just met the girl. This is fake, remember. F-A-K-E.

Scarlett had slipped her arm through his and was smiling at him, "This kinda feels like fate."

Damn, could the girl read his mind?

"Yeah, if you believe in all that crap."

"Oh, I don't. Just the closest I've ever come, I guess."

"Yeah, me too."

By this time, they were back at the arena and Phil left to go make his call. When he returned some 20 minutes later, he looked troubled and didn't even respond to Bryan's attempt at a joke. He just looked at Scarlett, grabbed her hand and pulled her off with him.

"Sorry guys, we gotta talk."

Pulling her into an empty locker room, she took a seat as he locked the door. Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged at her silent question.

"Don't want to be disturbed. So, where should we begin this little fallacy?"

"How about you tell me what you told Natalie?"

His eyes darkened considerably, "I told her what she needed to hear to believe the story. Happy?"

His brow rose again. Oh, that call had dampened his mood...a lot. Great start, she told herself. But this had to be done. Just move on.

"So, why don't we come up with something about how we met? We could say that we knew of each other through the company and then met at one of Brie and Bryan's parties or something."

He sighed, "Sounds good."

"And we've been together for...6 months? Yeah?"

"Sounds good."

"And you've never visited me at work and we haven't told anyone because we were hiding it from the family..."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Please don't say that again."

"What?"

"Sounds good. Stop saying that. You sound like a zombie. I know you didn't want to break up with her, but you agreed to do this."

He glared and she felt like he was looking straight through her.

"Well excuse me for being a little sad about it."

"Yeah, well be sad all you want, but you're taking it out on me and that's bullshit. I'm not going to do this if you're going to be an asshole the entire time. You should have taken whatever time you needed and then we could've talked."

"We need to get our story straight."

"Yeah, but we could've done that later on. Before we went out. Maybe that's the best idea anyway. I'm gonna go the hotel and call my bosses. I'll be back before the show's over."

She got up and turned to leave, but before she could take one step, he grabbed her hand. Why did his hand feel so warm and soft? Like an anchor that would never let her go? She turned back and he was staring at her with a sorrowful face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. Please sit back down."

"Ok, just because you said please."

"Listen, I can be a little moody sometimes, but it'll never be about you. Unless it is about you and then I'll tell you straight to your face."

"Good, so will I."

"I just didn't release how hard it would be. She cried...a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess if I had a boyfriend back home, I'd probably be a little upset too."

He laughed a little at that, "Well there's a bright side, I guess. At least two people aren't getting hurt in this deal."

"Yeah. Hey, come on, we gotta brighten this up," she smiled at him, trying to get rid of the black cloud that had descended on the room.

"Just think, after the show, you'll get to see me make a fool of myself. I'll be singing and dancing and acting like I can play guitar and be a rockstar. It'll be fun."

He gave her a real smile then, "Yeah, I guess it will. Even if my ears bleed for the rest of the time."

"Oh, silly, stop being dramatic. I'll distract you the rest of the time. We can talk about all the details of our little romance and..."

"And what?"

Her face had gotten the brightest shade of pink and her lips were slammed shut. He didn't know what was about to come out of her mouth, but he guessed it was a tad bit embarrassing.

"I uh...um...I was going to say...we could...um...we could act like a couple."

"Oh, um...you mean, like, holding hands, cuddling..."

"Kissing."

His smirk broadened, "Oh yeah, the good part."

She chuckled back at him, "Yeah, I was thinking, we um...we should probably do one before we're actually out in public. You know, just so it's not awkward."

"What? You want a practice kiss?"

"Yeah, maybe, what harm can it do? We're going to have to do a lot of kisses before this is over."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe a practice one couldn't hurt. Come here."

She stood up and he took her hand and brought her the two remaining feet to stand in front of him. Grabbing her waist and pulling her down into his lap, he smirked at her obvious lack of comfort. She was straddling him after all. If they were an actual couple, he knew where this would be heading.

"Relax, I'm not going to attack you. I'm your boyfriend, remember?"

"My very forward, fake boyfriend, yes. Just surprised me a little."

"That's me, babe. Full of surprises."

She smirked, "Well, babe, I got surprises of my own."

"Can't wait to find out."

His face was so beautiful. His eyes were still a little sad, but his features weren't as stormy as when the conversation had started. He looked young, almost carefree. His eyes settled on her lips and she knew it was now or never. Leaning down slowly, she captured his in a soft, chaste kiss. As soon as their lips touched, she felt it. That undeniable gravational tug. She didn't want this to end. Neither did he. His hands stayed on her waist, pulling her closer by just a hair, but not moving otherwise. If he moved his hands, it was over. He'd be all over her and that wouldn't do. This was business, he said. Just business. Her hands nestled on the back of his neck, barely reaching up into his loosened hair. She opened her eyes, detaching herself from his magnetic pull. His eyes opened as well and when they did, she knew how it felt to get run over by a train. She had to get out of there. If she didn't, she'd lose herself to him right then and there. Those eyes...they were too much.

"I should go."

"Yeah, I...gotta get ready for the show."

"Yeah, great idea. I'll be back later. We can all go to the bar together."

"Sounds good."

She blew out an exasperated sigh, "What did I tell you about that phrase?"

He laughed, all the tension from the kiss slowly evaporating.

"Sorry. How about...will do. I'll tell Bryan and Brie."

"Ok," she said, getting up and walking to the door. Turning back as she reached it, she flashed him one last smile.

"Hey Phil."

"Yeah?"

"It was good to meet you."

He laughed again, "Yeah, babe, you too."

*********khan*********

Alright, until next time. Now, review. Please? Thanks!


	5. First Day of My Life

A huge thanks to **VKxXx92** and **kimberly316 **(and **guest**) for the reviews. They were so very nice to read! Now all you other lazy brutes (haha), get on it. An unreviewed story is an unloved one.

*********khan********* 

_Yours is the first face that I saw. I think I was blind before I met you._

-Bright Eyes, "First Day of My Life" 

_August 26th, 2010- Houston, TX_ (last one, whoo!)

"YOU'RE A HEARTBREAKER, DREAM MAKER, LOVE TAKER, DON'T YOU MESS AROUND...NO NO NO!"

The pulsing sound of a girl wailing Pat Benetar greeted them as they walked through the doors. Scarlett and Brie automatically joined in while Bryan clapped Phil on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, man. It's not gonna be so bad."

"Whatever dude, if anything was ever going to make me start drinking, it'd be this."

The girls, gleefully unaware, led them to the last available booth in the corner. Scarlett offered to get the first round and Phil joined her at the bar.

"Shouldn't I be paying for these?"

"Ha! You'll have to get used to having a very independent woman on your hands. If you buy dinner or drinks one time, you best believe I'm paying the next time. I can't stand that old-fashioned nonsense about a fully capable woman not paying for anything."

Phil smirked. This woman got more amazing everytime he saw her.

"Well, I'll be sure to remember that and push as many checks your way as possible."

She laughed out right, "Oh yeah, just try it."

As the bartender came up, she ordered, "I need a Stoli and soda, a guinness, a yeungling and...sorry, Phil, what did you want?"

He smiled and turned to the bartender, "I'll have a club soda."

"What? No, we're here to have fun. C'mon, have a real drink."

"Nah, I'm good." There was something in his eyes that warned her not to press the issue, but her curiosity won instead. As the bartender turned to get their drinks, she turned, facing him fully.

"What's up? We walked here so there's no need to have a DD."

Phil sighed. He felt like he had this conversation all the time and it was exasperating.

"I'm straight edge so I don't drink."

"Oh," she started, "I didn't realize. So sorry. I've heard about that but never met anyone who followed it."

"No problem. Most people haven't."

"So what else don't you do?"

"Drugs, I don't smoke and I don't sleep around. I only have sex if I'm in a relationship."

"Oh, then that kiss earlier..."

"Didn't break any of my rules. Just for me, anything that requires clothes to be off is a limit."

"Oh well, that ruins my plan."

"What plan?"

The barkeep delivered their drinks and Phil, thoroughly thirsty, took a long sip.

"Of getting you drunk and seducing you later tonight."

The drink came right back out, spewed across the bar. It took him a minute to compose himself and then turned his head to face a smirking, mischievous Scarlett.

"You are evil, woman."

"Don't I know it?"

Stepping into her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Two could play this game, he thought, and he was rewarded when he saw the slight flush spreading up her neck. He was all hard muscle and she could feel everything, from his strong biceps to his tight abs. Plus, his hips were ground against hers and the bulge coming from his pants was making her slightly uncomfortable. Her brain was functioning at warp speed with nothing quite making sense and all she could do was try to breathe. His voice came in like a whisper.

"Look at me, Scarlett."

Her eyes lifted and he captured her lips in a passionate lock. He pulled her even more into him and her hands wound their way into his hair, acting of their own volition. They pulled and pushed against each other for what seemed like ages. Only a very strong clearing of a throat made them pull away. Brie was standing there, hands on hips, looking very amused.

"Um, some of us are thirsty and some of us are making a scene."

Scarlett smiled and hid her face in Phil's shoulder, "Sorry, girl."

Phil chimed in, "Yeah, we got roles to play, remember?"

"Yeah, whatever you guys," Brie laughed and grabbed her vodka and Bryan's Guinness and went back to the table. Turning around, she yelled, "Scar, I put in a song for you."

"Oh yeah, which one?"

"You'll see."

Smirking, she turned back to Phil, still wrapped in his arms.

"So that was just an act?"

"Well, I figured you deserved it."

"Ha! Maybe I did."

"But you know...technically, we are in a relationship so if you wanted to try and execute that plan of yours..."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Right, well maybe in the future, once we've been on some dates and shit...you gotta earn me now after that little stunt."

"Ooh, that sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is."

"ALRIGHT GUYS, I NEED SCARLETT TO THE STAGE. SCARLETT TO THE STAGE!"

They could hear Brie and Bryan cheering from the table and Scarlett turned to Phil.

"I'm about to show you how it's done, baby."

Grabbing her beer, she strutted up to the stage and took the mic, ready for whatever hell Brie had thrown her way. The two girls had a karaoke system. They would put songs in for each other all night. Sometimes they'd tell each other what they put in, but mostly they didn't. It was a lot more fun that way. Scarlett broke out into a cheesy grin when she saw the song pop up on the screen: Cherry Bomb by the Runaways. Ah, Bree really did love her. As she sang- more like growled- the song, Phil watched her in awe. You could tell this was her particular type of music and she knew every hit, every beat. The way she undulated and swiveled her body had him discreetly adjusting himself and her voice, all sex and punk, was making his heart race faster. She would make eye contact with him occasionally and send chills through him. When she eventually finished and walked offstage to raucous applause, he was almost happy. He could relax. She took a minute to put in a song for Brie before coming back to the table.

"Great job, girlfriend!"

"Thanks Brie. You'll be up soon."

"Can't wait!"

Scooting to the edge, Phil let her slide over him and she distinctly felt his cock straining against his pants. Smirking, she sat down on his lap instead of moving over him. His hands immediately went to her hips and squeezed. Leaning up, he whispered into her ear.

"Woman, you're about to kill me."

Smiling down and giving him a quick peck on the lips, she whispered back, "Just enjoying the effect I obviously have on you."

Their eyes stayed glued to each other and Brie took the time to really stare at them. They had just met that morning and, if she didn't know any better, she'd think they were an actual couple. The chemistry was electric and they talked and moved with each other like they had done so their entire lives. They reminded her of the way she and Bryan used to act. Not when they first got together, but about a year into the relationship. They already seemed completely comfortable with each other. Like it wasn't an act at all. As the evening progressed, more people from the company came in, eventually becoming a good portion of the crowd. Most would come up to the table and say hey to the established couple and Phil. Introductions were made and Scarlett soon had so many names floating in her head that she knew there'd be no way she'd remember them all. Other wrestlers would get up and show off their pipes. Some were amazing. Some less so. Some were downright awful. Phil was miserable, but Brie, Bryan and Scarlett were just laughing and soon it was infectious. He joined right in and soon the four were having the time of their lives, just talking and drinking. They would take turns going to the bar, always going in pairs to help carry the drinks back. When Phil's turn came up again, he and Scarlett strolled up and waited for the bartender. They weren't exactly facing each other but they were shoulder to shoulder. Scarlett felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see one tall, muscled drink of water. Now, she liked attractive men, but there was such a thing as a man who was too attractive and this was one of those. His hair was a short buzzcut and he definitely took advantage of a spray tanner somewhere. Also, looking at his shoulders and arms, she'd be shocked if he spent less than five hours in the gym every day. He leaned down to her with a predatory smirk on his face.

"You're a real pretty lady. I'd like to buy you a drink."

Phil heard this and slightly turned his head. Oh, great, he thought, it was Randy Orton. Slimeball. He was about to speak up but decided against it. He wanted to see how Scarlett would handle the situation. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her weave her arm through his.

"That's real sweet, but my boyfriend here can buy me drinks."

Randy's eyes bugged a little, "Wait, this is your boyfriend. What's your name, honey?"

"Scarlett."

His eyes went back to normal and a slight sneer came on, "Well, Scarlett, you see, I know Phil and the only girl I ever hear him talk about is some chick named Natalie. I know a bar boyfriend when I see one and let me tell you, he's not worth even your fake affections. Now, why don't you drop the act and let a real man buy you some drinks?"

Phil rolled his eyes and pulled Scarlett back until he was slightly in front of her, "Randy, you need to get the fuck away from her. Natalie's no longer in the picture. Scarlett's mine and if you so much as try to touch her and make her feel any discomfort, I'll smash your pretty little face in. We clear?"

"Like you could, Phil."

"You know I could, Randy. Now walk the fuck away."

Orton looked for a moment like he was going to go down the stupid road, but decided to not start shit for once. But he promised himself he'd remember the slight from that new little bitch. Sighing, Phil turned back around and ordered their drinks from the freshly arrived bartender. Looking to his right, he noticed Scarlett had a cold glare covering her beautiful face.

"I could've handled that, ya know?"

Rubbing a hand over his face, he shifted to face her and pulled her to him by her waist. Her arms stayed by her side as he enveloped her in a hug, whispering in her ear.

"I know that, babe, but I also know Randy. He thinks of women as disposable play-things and doesn't listen to them at all. You would've had to slap or hit or kick him to get his true attention and then you would've gotten us all kicked out cause Bryan and I would've had to beat the ever-living shit out of him. Believe me, if I think you're capable, I'll never step between you and a fight, but there was no way that wasn't ending very badly if I didn't say something."

He continued to hold her as her anger slowly dissipated. Her arms came up to wrap around his back and pull him closer.

"Ok...let's go back to the table, yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I just hate assholes like that guy."

"Yeah, me too."

Leaning her head back, she smiled, "I liked what you said though."

"Which part?"

"About me being yours. I'm gonna use that if any skanky bitch ever tries to slither up to you."

"I can disable those types pretty quickly."

"But it's so much more fun if you let me do it."

He couldn't help but chuckle and kiss her. Keeping up appearances with her was getting easier and easier by the minute. They made their way back to the table and the rest of the night passed without incident. After several more songs for Scarlett and Brie, they all decided to head out. Arriving back at the hotel, Brie and Bryan said their goodbyes and strolled off to their room, leaving Phil and Scarlett to go the opposite direction where both their rooms were. Getting to his door first, they slowed to a halt.

"This is me."

"I see."

"Um..."

"Yeah..."

Phil laughed. He'd never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Here he was, a 31-year-old man and he couldn't say a single sentence to a girl. Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath.

"Listen, Scar, if we're going to pull this off, we need to fully commit and it'd look a little funny if you were seen walking to your room alone. So, why don't you stay here with me tonight and we can figure out more logistics when I get back to Chicago?"

She smirked, "Phil, if you wanted me to stay with you, all you had to do was say so. No need to use big vocabulary words."

"I like my vocabulary."

"I like mine too. Now open your fucking door."

He laughed, "God, woman, we're going to have to do something about that mouth."

"I can think of plenty of things that would keep me busy and silent."

Phil stood straight as an arrow as she walked past him into the room. She took in the big queen-sized bed and couch as well as the other sleek furniture.

"You can have the bed. I'll take the couch."

"Nonsense, Phil, we're both adults and that bed is big enough for both of us."

"Not such a good idea."

Turning to him and slinking up, she whispered, "And why is that?"

Swallowing hard, he whispered back, "I try to avoid temptation as best as possible."

"Oh...am I tempting?"

"Very."

Her brain whirled with the possibilities of what she could say back, but she opted to simply lean in and place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'll be good then. Don't want you getting your principles out of whack."

He grinned, "Thanks."

"But you have to let me borrow a shirt. All my clothes are in my room."

"Sure thing."

She went into the bathroom and came out 10 minutes later, face devoid of makeup and hair in a messy ponytail. She was absolutely beautiful but that wasn't what stopped him in the middle of taking his shoes off. She was clad in only black underwear that was pretty sheer and his favorite Rancid t-shirt. It was very old and worn and it hugged her breasts and hips in the most delicious way possible. She caught him staring as she pulled the sheets back and put her phone on the bedside table.

"See something tempting?"

The mischief in her eyes was calling to him and he got the same glint in his eyes.

"Oh yeah."

Walking over to him, she smiled, "I really like this shirt by the way. So comfortable. Good band too."

"They're my favorite. Shirt looks good on you. Really good." Taking her hands, he pulled her down to his lap so she straddled him.

"This position seems familiar," she smirked, referring to their first kiss that afternoon.

"Yeah, it's a good one for us."

His lazy smile and green eyes- those eyes- drove her crazy. She leaned down taking his face in her hands and kissing him hard. Running her tongue over his lip seeking entrance that she was quickly granted, their tongues dueled for supremacy as his hands came to rest on her hips. The kiss grew in intensity and passion with each passing moment until the need for oxygen forced them apart. Raggedly sucking in air, their foreheads leaning together, their eyes connected and soon enough, so did their lips. His hands, until now just resting, pulled her hips down and ground them against his jean-covered manhood. If her eyes hadn't already been closed, her eyes would have rolled back. With just her underwear covering her, she felt every bit of what was under those pants and she loved it. Soon enough, they were continuously rubbing against each other and their kiss had become an all-out assault of tongues, lips and saliva. Standing up with her still in his arms, Phil carried Scarlett over and laid her down on the bed. Climbing over her, he kicked his remaining shoe off, toed his socks off his feet and attacked her mouth again. They wrapped themselves in each other and continued their physical battle. He moved to her neck and ears, kissing, sucking and nibbling on pulse points and she moaned loudly. Reaching down, her hands found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and he moved his arms up so it would slide off. She smiled at the broad expanse of shoulders that met her hands now and flipped them over, needing the control. She couldn't let him have all the fun. She attacked his neck and adam's apple and raked her nails down his chest. Going further south, she took time to look at the multitude of tattoos that greeted her. The big Pepsi logo made her smirk. Boy had a sense of humor. She ran her tongue over his chest and captures his nipple in her mouth, lightly biting down and eliciting a raspy moan from the man below her. Kissing down his chest and abdomen, she reached his pants and started unbuckling his belt. Seeing his head raise and concern cross his face, she leaned up to kiss him down before he could say anything to ruin the moment. She was travelling down again when she was rudely interrupted.

KNOCK KNOCK

"PHIL...ARE YOU IN THERE? PHIL MAN...HELLO?"

Phil's head pounded against the mattress. Bryan always had a way of ruining everything. He loved the boy but at the moment, he wanted to kill him. Slowly. He looked at Scarlett and he could see the same murderous intent on her face. Her head came down to rest on his stomach and she sighed loudly. Getting up and grabbing his hands to help him too, she went in the bathroom while he opened the door. Bryan was sure enough standing there, shirtless, in sweatpants and sporting a straight-up erection.

"Jesus Christ, dude. What the fuck?"

"Phil, please say you have a condom. Me and Brie forgot."

"Again."

"Yeah man, I know. I'm sorry. Really, really sorry."

"Well, I don't have one." As he said it, he thought about what he and Scarlett had just been doing. Was he really going to have random sex with someone he just met and not even use a damn condom? What the fuck was wrong with him? Her effect on him was not good. At all.

"Here, Bryan, I have one," Scarlett piped in, walking out of the bathroom and handing it to him. The surprise on Bryan's face, and Phil's for the matter, was priceless. She just brushed it off and shut the door in Bryan's face.

Phil was stuck still until she started talking, "They forget to buy them all the time. I always hand one to Brie before we leave anywhere cause I know they don't have any. Guess I forgot tonight."

"Oh ok..."

"Phil, I don't carry them around intending to have sex with all sorts of guys. Sure, something might happen..." As she said this, she gestured towards the bed that they had been inhabiting not a minute before, "But it mostly for stupid friends who don't carry them themselves."

"I believe you. Don't really think you're the type who'd just sleep around."

"I'm not," she sighed before smiling at him again, "We probably need to go to sleep."

"Yeah, good idea."

"Goodnight then."

"Yeah babe, goodnight."

Getting into bed, she watched as he grabbed some sweatpants and went into the bathroom. Coming back out, he'd changed and washed his face and proceeded to grab some blankets to set the couch up.

"You really can sleep over here, ya know?"

"Nah I'll be fine."

"Ok then."

He turned the lights out and laid on the couch. Goddammit, he thought, this was the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever slept on. Ever. He'd been on concrete with more give then this. Tossing and turning, he tried to find a more peaceful positon. She could hear him struggling but kept silent. If he wanted to be a stubborn ass, she'd let him. And laugh about it in her head. After about 10 minutes, she finally chuckled out loud as she heard him get up and move over to the bed.

"Haha, keep laughing. You try to sleep on that thing."

She still kept quiet and just contentedly snuggled back into her pillow. He stayed on the opposite side of the bed, thinking that was for the best. Both drifted off to peaceful sleep, thinking this was a good first day to this new little adventure. Neither knew what was ahead but as she woke the next morning to find Phil snuggled up against her with his arm wrapped securely around her stomach, she looked forward to it with a smile. 

*********khan********* 

Alright, that's the end of this particularly long day. Please let me know if you like it. It makes me smile when you do.


End file.
